2190 Days
by October Lynx
Summary: Ch 4: Well, they finally met, and everything has to resolved, but the question is...could they? "You know the world can see us in a way that different than we are" Last chapter! R&R Please!
1. The Beginning

A series that I make a long time ago within the times I'm doing the Little Star.

This story is based on two family films titled, "**August Rush**" and "**Parent Trap**".

I hope you guys like it! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rate**: T, for safety

**Genre(s)**: Friendship, Teenage Romance, Drama, etc

**Warning**: AU, Female Kurapika, OOC-ness, Typos, etc

**Pairing**: Kuropika

**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**2190 Days**

**One: The Beginning**

_**L. October**_

_**2012**_

* * *

"Hi there Kurapika! How are things?", said the girl in pink which turn to be Kurapika's friend, Neon,

"I'm very well indeed, how about you?", answered the blonde shortly, still buried her nose in a book,

"Actually fine, but come on girl…today is our school's anniversary, and you know….Spider's would come as the special guest for the singing contest", said Neon in very much spirited gesture of asking her to come with, makes the blonde wonder where she got those energy, however, she decided to close her book and following Neon's lead as the girl's started to walk, not to mention what kind of trouble she would encounter if she made the said pink haired girl needs to insist her.

"Kurapika….actually…..the reason I brought you here is due to the fact that I have registered your name as one of the singing contestant", said Neon when they've passed the hallway, Kurapika was shocked as she heard the news, but release a heavy sigh instead,

"What do you have in your mind, Neon? Now tell me how am I supposed to do, I never singing before, especially in a contest or whatsoever they name it, and you signed me up for God sake!", said her in an anger tone but keeping her voice down, she's doesn't want any embarrassing moment, not this time,

"But….Ms. Senritsu says okay when I consulted her about this idea, besides, I've heard you singing when you absentminded doing it and your voice is good", said her again,

"But…you know I don't like being in crowd aren't you? Then what this that you said?", she said in a worry voice, now that she need to admit that she's no good in facing the crowd,

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll play the music for you, Gon, Killua, and Leorio wants to give a hand too", said her friend surely, as if there is nothing more to worry about, which however, turn the blonde in frowned and grew her anger,

"Now that you mention it, you must have planned it long time behind me", said her pissed, Neon, on the other hand, smiling like a child who caught red handed eating candies when she shouldn't by her mother, and after a minute passed, she finally said something,

"Actually, Spiders are my reason, I want to see them closely but there is no way I did it unless I'm participate in the certain contest, but, I've got nothing good in my voice, you're the only one that can help", said her embarrassed, but successfully turn the blonde to her quiet mode, before she said in return,

"Okay, but promise me there will be no second time", said her in somewhat called just-say-yes-or-I'm-not going-to-sing-or-do-what-you-want-me-to-do gesture, then, the two entering the dressing room, or maybe band's preparation room for them,

"Hi guys!", said Neon to the other boys, which is Killua, Gon, and also Leorio,

"Hi Neon! And…Kurapika too! So you succeeded?", asked Leorio while wonder how on earth that the certain pink haired girl can manage to dragged her bookworm blonde friend along,

"Yes, indeed…", said Neon as she looked at the blonde before says, "And she's agree to sing for us", she said as Kurapika herself giving a heavy sigh,

"I absolutely have no desire to win such contest, but since I'm already say okay, I will do my best", said her in rather deadpan or almost angry voice,

"What song did you got there?", asked her as she turn to Neon to give her the answer,

"Hmmm….we've planned to sing this song..", said Neon while handling a piece of paper that turn the blonde's eyes to its maximum size.

* * *

"Now…for the next contestant we have a newcomer band….", the host said in a happy tone since he became so sick of the contestant that turn to be them, them and all the familiar names so his very curious about this newcomer,

"Black Diamond!", said him as he let the crowd cheering since they also very curious about this new band.

"Kurapika…just sing and be relax", said Gon reassured his new friend, "We've been practicing and your voice done a great job", he continued as he saw the blonde revealed her worries,

"Let's go girl", said Neon, basically she's just very impatient on seeing her idol, the Spider's lead vocal, Kuroro Lucilfer.

There they go, preparing the drum, played by Leorio, the guitar by Gon, the bass by Killua, and the keyboard by Neon. Kurapika, on the other hand, grabbing her Microphone while seen how everyone staring at her with curiosity in their eyes, she's already know what they're eyes were telling,

'_What? The blonde bookworm?, How on earth she can sing?'_, which she's let themselves swallowed what they have in mind when she started to sang a lyric or two.

The voice from her mouth just coming over, leaving to a very much surprise that she can even do singing and it feel so good, as if her heart loves it.

The crowd heard and stay silent, so does the judges which is the Spiders themselves,

"Who is that girl?", Kuroro suddenly asked to his friend, which in this case, Phinks,

"Don't asked me, even the host seems not very familiar to the band, especially the girl, look at everyone, they looked surprise or rather shocked", said him in low tone, as he afraid to break upon the atmosphere caused by the blonde voice.

* * *

After singing, Kurapika felt very embarrassed, she quickly made her way to the restroom, while looking at her reflection in the mirror, she thought to herself,

_What they might thought about me, I never felt so right like this however, I also had a bad feeling about this_, she thought absentmindedly.

While she felt very much relieve that the contest has gone, she doesn't there with her friends when the judges decided to make Black Diamond as the contest winner and by the time accidentally confess that Black Diamond officially only consist the two of them (means her and Kurapika, due to the request of the other three who said that they will help just this time while she didn't remember that Kurapika actually said the same with the other three), and when she finally remembered, it was all way too late.

* * *

"Kurapika I'm sorry…!", said Neon as she explain the whole thing to the certain girl, which turn her to be frowned about a minute then she said,

"Neon…you should have deal it yourself, but….I'll give you a hand again this time but remember…no third time, okay?", she said which makes Neon felt so relieved,

_Me and my too-much-__enthusiasm_, she warned herself as she explain to Kurapika that the winner this time will get a chance to sing along with the certain judges, which turns Kurapika in a big major shock.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Kuroro Lucilfer, mind to sing that song again?", asked Kuroro as he place himself next to the blonde who already buried her nose in her book again, upon hearing a certain voice, she turn to the guy beside her,

"I'm Kurapika, and sorry I'm not in the mood to sing again", said her in a pretend-to-be-cold voice, as she don't want to get any trouble by being so close with the most popular creature beside her,

"Hey, are you a singer or just accidentally sing?", asked him as he started to freak this girl out by throw her book aside while hold up her chin and bring her face so their eyes met, she, in her place, started to felt a faint blush grew at her face,

"Wh..what are you doing?", she said as she pull her face back, hiding her blushed,

"Just answer it honestly", he said to the blonde, teasing her.

Neon, however, get her chance to learn a song with another member named Shalnark, which she also admired so much.

* * *

It was the concert day, the big day for Kurapika who is going to sing a duet with the Spider's lead vocal.

She was thrilled as she remembered the day they had a rehearsal, when she accidentally hugged him after they've been declared as being very good.

They sang very much in chemistry, as if they were a truly couple whose being duet for years.

The audience melt in the song emotions, strangely but sure, Kurapika has her own opinion about the certain emotion, being so close to the idol, she somehow felt more than just a singing partner, or just admiring his voice or how he act differently at her and at someone other than her, she just felt as if she was…in love, no, it's just that she might have a crush to the certain idol.

The concert going so well and so does the time, come to think of it, this is the time to say goodbye, the celebration.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Kurapika", said Kuroro easily as if he didn't felt the same towards her, left her in her own confusion,

_I must have been dreaming too much about him_, she thought to herself. And she just let herself go with the party up until the wine part, where if she's not at this rate she might have refused the wine, since she know how low she had tolerate the certain alcohol drink, but she and her confusion just receive the glass and drink it slowly until she know she will regret it later.

It was a dawn, when she finally wake up and terribly shocked upon found herself on a bed only covered with blanket and also found her clothes and undergarment around her peripheral vision, and…to her most shock, she found him, the one she had fallen for sleeping next to her, her sudden move might just wake him up,

"Good morning angel", he said as if he murmuring, then he's continued his soundless slumber, while she still stunned at herself, unwilling to believe what might just happen last night.

Then she pick her clothes up and walk slowly to the bathroom, only to realize that this is his room, and it successfully turn her mood sour, what should she said to her parents, now that she's just slept with an idol at her age, yes they were at the same age, just turn 18.

* * *

_**A/N: **hahaha, such shorty, no?_

_Anyways I just want it stays as it's original way, so just let it be_

_Review please!_

.

.

Love,

October


	2. The Meeting

A series that I make a long time ago within the times I'm doing the Little Star series.

This story is based on two family films titled, "**August Rush**" and "**Parent Trap**".

Well, second chapter here, I hope you guys like it! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

August Rush and Parent Trap were belongs to their rightful creator

**Rate**: T, for safety

**Genre(s)**: Friendship, Family (as for this chapter), Drama, Hurt/Comfort, etc

**Warning**: AU, Gender-bender, OOC, Typos, Derivative Fiction, Movieverse, Noromo (this chapter only), etc

**Pairing**:This chapter has no official pairing, might change in the later chapter

**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**2190 Days**

**Two: The Meeting**

_**L. October**_

_**2012**_

* * *

A little boy was fluttered his eyelids, hardly wakes himself up.

He's having the same dream as he had recently; a dream about someone who looked like him, a girl.

As he woken up, a woman sneaks into his room.

"Good morning Mocha, you always wake up early, another nightmares, I suppose?", asked the woman kindly, she walk to his bed and shrugged his hair slowly,

"Yes ma'am, and also about the same one, a girl look like me, when I asked her name, she only smile and say 'mom' silently", said the boy, his black hair felt very soft in her touch, she gave him a smile,

"You know son, from what you have told me I made an assumption that you may have a sibling, a twin sister, concerning your dreams lately", said her softly,

"Oh Mocha, I kind of wonder how can your parents dropped you in a basket at our doorstep and left you wearing only a baby clothes and this", said her as she took something from her pocket, a necklace, made of platinum and a hexagonal-shaped-onyx-stone as its pendant.

"So...it means they hated me, no?", asked him with a sad tone in his sweet voice,

"No, of course not, Mocha Dear, who could have had a heart to hate a newborn-baby, right?", said the woman upon hearing the boy's voice, consoling him.

"Hnnn...by the way, Ma'am, are they also the one who named me Mochaccino?", said him again, his eyes grows bigger as he become more curious,

"Yes dear, it's written here", said the woman, showing him the said name written in the pendant, and patting his head rather motherly.

But a sudden urged to find his siblings, however, has now lead him to sneaked out of the orphanage where he was left eight years prior.

* * *

Unknown to him, miles away from the orphanage, in a beautiful minimalist house, a girl who had the same urge to find her brother was trying her best to convince her mother to helped her.

"Come on, Mom, I know my brother was somewhere out there!", cried the girl, her abysmal dark eyes glowed in a persistent type of pleading,

"No, your brother was die at the moment he was born", said the woman, she looked sad as she remembered the issues,

"But Mom, you have to believe me, I know Grandpa always said that he's already died, but now that his not around, I always haunted by my brother in my dreams, he was looking at me, and searching for me, Mom", said the girl again,

"Nikki, how many times do I have to tell you, dear? Dream will always be dream, no matter how much you want to make it comes true", said the mother, which makes the little girl grew her anger,

"Fine, I'm going to make you believe in me!", cried her persistently, then she stood up and run back to her room,

"Dominica Mills! Get back here, I said! We're not done yet!", said the mother as she chase her daughter, but once the girl has left the room, she decided to not chase her, instead, she took a deep breath and a heavy sigh,

"That girl", she said to no one but herself.

* * *

That was the last thing they've remember before they found themselves sitting at the same bench,

"Hey, are you alone?", asked the girl,

"Yeah, you see it by yourself", said the boy, while started to glancing at the girl besides him, she looks so much clean, her hair were blonde, but her eyes were black,

_Very contrast_, he thought as he let himself get closer to the girl,

"Why are you here?", he asked as he tried to make the girl look directly at him,

"I'm looking for my brother, how about you?", said her as she looked at the eyes of the boy beside her, they were reminds her of someone with those kind of clear blue eyes, her mother.

"I was on my way of search for my family, someone who put me at the orphanage, or maybe someone who wants my parents to think that I was die as soon as my mother gave a birth to me", said him sadly, lead the little girl to felt uneasy, she was far from her home but she remember someone has said the same about die at the moment he was born.

Yes, it was her when she was argued with her mother about her brother.

Now that she may just found him, a shed of tear suddenly fall on her cheek, making the boy, who accidentally saw it, asked her,

"Why are you crying?", he asked as his innocent eyes looking at the girl, and spotted something very familiar around her blouse, an onyx pendant that was look so much like his,

"How'd you get that?", he asked as he lurked out his own one.

"Oh, this—", her words cut of as she saw the pendant that worn by the raven-haired boy, she's quickly wiped her tears and adjusting her view to the certain boy and his pendant, before all of the sudden she embrace him, so tight that he could die if he has an asthma,

"Brother!", exclaimed her happily, upon hearing this, the boy stunned for a moment before return her embracement with the same intensity,

"Yo..u're my..sister?", he asked her in a stammered voice,

"Yes..", answered the little girl as she took out her similar pendant, "See..?", smiled her genuinely, at first, the boy was pretty surprised but then…he return her smile,

"You found me, Sister", said him,

"No, Brother, we found each other", replied her.

But someone looked at the two kids with something in his head.

* * *

The girl's mother, upon knowing that her precious girl was gone, decide to called an old friend who frequently come around,

"Hello, Neon, is Nikki with you?", asked her, the other party however, seemed to not surprise by the news she just heard,

"No, but I'll let you if I saw her", Neon replied the question, her tone sounds as if she's just want her friend to take a little breathe,

"What's the issue that probably caused her to go?", asked Neon, now the blonde woman suddenly remembered how her daughter so sure about her brother's missing, not died,

"She said something about her brother was searching for her when...you know we argued", she finally admit in a heavy sigh,

"Oh, Kurapika, now that you mention it, she must be looking for her brother to prove she's not tell you lies", said her surely, since she was the one who told the girl about her brother when the girl told her about her dream of someone who said he looked for her, he missed her.

Hearing such a story makes Neon couldn't help to tell her that there was a possibility that her brother was alive somewhere, then she surely swore that her ears catch her statement about found her long-lost brother, at any cost.

* * *

After that phone with her high school's best friend, Kurapika laid her body on her own bed, while her memory plays on her head as she began to take a breath.

_ She on her way home that morning, felt like it was her worse day when she found blood stain at the bed, right at the place where she might lay herself last night, though she didn't remember it, she know that she'll regret it, that night._

_ Then she reach her home, her mother opened the door for her ask where she could've been last night, which she answered with she's just stay overnight at Neon's place._

_ She never saw him again, except from her TV which she just turn it off the moment she seen his face, the idol that she had been slept with._

_ She was on her senior year when it happens, so she was graduate no longer after it; it was just a couple of weeks after the certain incident._

_ Then she's about to going home after graduation ceremony when she felt dizzy and perhaps, she's fainted before she reaches her car._

_ She woke up at the hospital, with Neon around, and also her parents, just as she wakes up, they (her parents) started to questioned her, _

_"Who is the father? Kurapika? Answer me?!", said her father in raging tone, she know that might be the answer for her question of what just happen to her, _

_"I..I..", she said stammered, while her mother defending her, _

_"Come on darling, let's just get something for lunch, I know she will answered us once she's ready", then they come out, leaving the girl and her pink-haired friend, _

_"Is it him? Kurapika I'm so sorry…if only I know it would turn this serious, I should've take you home before the celebration start", said her while she embracing her seen-to-have-shocked friend, but Kurapika didn't answer her cause she's still very shocked with the news, _

_"Please…stay with me", is just her only whispered request to her friend._

* * *

By the time she remember that, her tears suddenly felt right through her cheeks, now that eight years has passed, and her eight year old daughter was somewhere out of her sight, she felt very bad, really really bad, as she thinks that she might lose her one precious girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two kids were accidentally meets a stranger who seem to feel so familiar with the two faces, Kuroro Lucilfer himself.

"What are you two doing out there? If I wasn't around, you might've been kidnapped by now", said him after let the two have their dinner, back at his place.

Back then, he's just seen the two children almost taken by a man who would do something bad to them, and he just saved them, and take them to his place, because he had a feeling that he somehow must saved them,

"We're looking for each other, then we found each other", said the girl, while the boy just nodded as if he was agreed to the girl,

"Ok, why did you looking for each other?", he asked politely, which making the two children looking to each other before answering,

"In my version, I want to make my mother believes me that my grandfather were faking my brother's death, but as I found him, I can't find my way home", said the girl after finishing her dinner,

"As for me, I want to find my family starting from finding my sister, and I found her but we can't go anywhere since she's lost", said the boy just a minute after the girl finished her talk,

"So, it's just a matter of time when your mother..", he said as he pointing to the girl,

"Found both of you and that'll be the end of the case", he continued as he looked at both kid, they seem familiar to him, they reminded him of someone he had met in the past, someone special.

* * *

**_End words,_**

_Review please!_


	3. The Hospital

A series that I make a long time ago within the times I'm doing the Little Star series.

This story is based on two family films titled, "**August Rush**" and "**Parent Trap**".

Well, third chapter here, I hope you guys like it! ^^

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**_: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_August Rush and Parent Trap were belongs to their rightful creator_

**_Rate_**_: T, for safety_

**_Genre(s)_**_: Friendship, Family (as for this chapter), Drama, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

**_Warning_**_: AU, Gender-bender, OOC, Typos, Derivative Fiction, Movieverse, Noromo, etc_

**_Pairing_**_:This chapter has no official pairing, might change in the later chapter_

**_I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!_**

**_Happy Reading~_**

* * *

**2190 Days**

**Three: The Hospital**

October Lynx

2011-2012

* * *

He couldn't recall that someone he might have thought when he sees the children, but as he seen the photo of a young blonde girl in his concert album, he let the kids stay as he also offered to help them found their way home, while he actually began to remember that last time he ever saw her.

_They had a celebration due to the concert successfulness, every single person of them were happy that time, so does the girl, then he said to her, _

_"Thank you for your cooperation Kurapika", while he himself couldn't hide his feelings for her, he wanted her so badly, but she was just an ordinary bookworm, and he thought he'll ruin her day if he asked her to go out, he , after all, was a very popular super idol on the time, she might got some pressure if she's with him._

_ So he let her go, just be friend won't matter much, and then, the wild party was held. _

_He saw the waitress offered her a glass of drink tequila, so as she take the glass from the table , he didn't dare himself to watch her at her drunken state so he take some—actually vodka but he thought it was—wine with him and go to his room._

_ Then he felt drunk, barely remember the things around until he saw someone knocking at his door and in his drunken state, he let the certain person come in. He swore he saw her, but he thought it was a dream until the time when morning comes and he saw a blood stain at his bed, he knows he's doing the wrong thing but he doesn't know where and how to found her. _

_Then, he lost her._

* * *

Back to the present, he found the kids were really look-a-like her, as the kids wake up, they looked at the certain man and absentmindedly, said,

"Good morning Daddy", in unison, which caught him off-guard in shock, then the two, which happen to didn't remember of what-they-just-say to the man, organize whose going to take the shower first, and in the end of their discussion, the girl let her brother do first instead of her, upon seen this, the young man called her out,

"Anyway, what's your name?", said; or rather asked him,

"Dominica Hibiki, but my mom…and Auntie, used to called me Nikki", said the girl innocently, since she really don't have any idea where this conversation were up to,

"Okay, Nikki, what is your mother's name? Maybe she's one of my acquaintance", he asked her again, then she's answer,

"Kurapika, Kurapika Hibiki", said her proudly, which turn the man frowned, but he's got to reassure himself of this,

"Is your mom have a friend name Neon, Neon Nostrade?", he asked her, but this time, he felt himself frightened of the answer,

"Yeah! That's my auntie, how did you know that?", asked this girl innocently, unknown to her, that the man in front of her was thrilled, as if the thunder just come, then, before he could asked anymore to the girl, the boy was showed up, asking if the girl wants to take a shower too, which she nodded and walk towards her brother.

* * *

He then called his manager, and asked him about Neon's contact, he didn't dare himself to face the woman that could be the kid's mother, so he started with her close friend.

And when he finally got Neon's number, he dared himself to call it.

"Hello, Neon here, who am I speaking with?", said the young woman over the phone,

"Neon, it's Kuroro, there are two children at my place that you might recognize, I found them last night when they actually almost kidnapped, and if you don't mind, I want to asked about them to you", he said in pretend-to-be-deadpan voice which almost chocked the girl's over phone,

_H__ow did this happens? Those kids at his place, I think I've got no choice but to answer him_¸ she thought as she answered him,

"When and where?", she finally asked, hope this would end all these years,

_A__fter everything happens, after her mother's passed away, I hope he could sheltered her, from that sick man she called father_, she thought again, feeling her tears at her cheeks, she's also felt relieved, to know that her fragile yet seem to be unhappy friend would have her children back, both of them, along with their father, the man that she know as her idol later to be the father of her friend's children and the man her friend's ever loved.

* * *

There when they finally met, Neon and both kids and their father,

"How are you Mr. Popular?", she asked as if she never heard the news about him, he still that popular young man she knows back then, eight years ago.

"Have been better", said him in his same voice and tone as before,

"Aunt Neon!", exclaimed Nikki happily, just by found someone she knows,

"Aunt Neon, this is Mocha, my twin brother, you right, he's not dead, Gramps hide him at the local orphanage", said the little girl again, this time however, makes Neon frowned, just by looking at the little boy, she's very sure that he was his child, those raven hair that match to his father, and also those face, while his eyes were the only resembles of his mother, those clear blue eyes she always knows.

* * *

Just when the children has their time to play, the two adults head to another table to sit and talk,

"So, what do you want to asked?", said the pink haired young woman,

"How far that you know?", said the raven haired man in front of her, his eyes were deadly locked to hers, he seem to be very serious that she dared herself not to lie, or may she pray for her own safety,

"Well, from the very beginning I guess, but it was a such long story, if you asked", said her again, responding his last question to her, where he seem to nodded in agreement,

"I don't mind, since my manager also say that I have a free-job-day today", he said in calm and relaxed voice, then the young pink haired woman begin her narrative,

"Well, it all started at the celebration, she was a low tolerated type, so she may drunk when _that_ was happen", she stops as she began to remember each of the story's part,

"So did I", he came in respond, in which made her felt relieved to know that this young man before her was not raped her best friend,

"Then we're parted, right?", said her as she looked back at the certain man,

_See__m to me that he also fallen for her, how relieving_, she thought as she saw the man nodded, then she continues,

"Everything was going under control, just as if there is nothing happen that time, until the time of our graduation ceremony", she cleared her throat while keeping her eyes towards the man,

"She was fainted, when she about to reach her car, I saw it and I called the ambulance since I was panicking", she continued the story, the man listening her narration with perhaps, some curiosity, it shows in his abysmal dark eyes, she release a heavy sigh before continuing her story,

"Then her parents come, they were there as the doctor says that she was pregnant, with twins", she's very sure her voice showed her almost-cried tone in her voice,

"Then, I kept her company during her days of pregnancy, and we came up with the soon-to-be-born-baby's name discussion", she continued the story while her minds traveled back to those days,

"And everything was going smoothly until the labor day, which is….", she stop as she remember how that day were coming, when she promised Kurapika that she'll be there with her but she's coming too late because her (Neon's) father wants her to accompany him to go look for the present to his friend, so when she finally came, she only found her cries, while holding a baby in her arms,

"Which is happen by I'm coming late only to let her told me that her baby's twin brother was died the moment he's born, but after I seek for the secret's information… ", she pointed at the twins who played with each other innocently,

"I believe that her father took the brother away since he was so much look like you", she said as she turn to the kids's father again,

"So, years just passed by, when I came to realize it, it's already eight years and the little girl I know is now looking and finding her brother all by herself, and her father's as bonus", she said as she gestured to about end her long narrative,

"Okay….I kind of get the point of that so-long story but….", he stopped as he looking at Neon,

"I believe that's not the only thing you wanted to tell me", he said, adding a little curious tone in his voice, which get Neon release another heavy sigh,

"Yeah, it looks like I just can't really hide it from you", she said before she add something in just another second,

"Three years ago, Kurapika's mother was died, ever since that time, her father getting crazier in my thought, he even asked her to get married with the man he chose", Kuroro raised his quizzical eyebrow, he might not be surprise if she agree, however, judging from what's just appeared, she might have turned down her father's offer,

"And?", he still asked Neon even if he probably just have figured what might be the answer,

"She said no, which caused her father to asked her how she felt for Nikki's father…which is you", she said as she couldn't help a slight blush just by remembering the certain even when Kurapika's face suddenly turn red which indicates that she still very much to him, her daughter's father,

"What is her answer then?", Kuroro asked in some kind of mocking tone towards the pink haired young woman,

"It's not my right to answer that question, you should come with me and asked her yourself", said the young woman, probably just get into her consciousness again, but the moment was interrupted as Neon's phone ringing,

"It's her", she said as she stood up and answer the phone call,

"Yes, Kurapika?", Neon started her conversation.

"She said her father's just got into an accident and his badly injured. He also committed his crime to her, what a lovely news, no?", she said as she's get back to her seat,

"Sort of", replied him shortly, as both of them stood up and get to the kids, heading straightly to the place where the problems might be solved, hospital.

* * *

After hearing what Neon's just have said over the phone, a thrilled sensation suddenly crept on her mind.

"Kuroro", she murmured, a man whom she had accidentally slept with and ends up being the father of her child...no, children.

Anxiety has overcome her minds as she waited for the certain company to come by, she started walking across the corridor over and over as the times passing by.

Just when she have her fifth trial of maintaining her breath rhythm, a nurse came out from her father's room,

"Miss Hibiki?", she said, currently turn all her attention to the nurse,

"Yes", she walks to the nurse, even still unable to hide her anxiety and nervousness,

"Your father wish to see you", smiled the nurse. Kurapika head to her father while trying to hide her anxiety, which was failed since her father could read her uneasy mimic.

"Kurapika dear, what's the matter?", ask him, while gesturing for her to come closer,

"Father, is what you were saying was true?", Kurapika tried to maintain her emotions as she sat beside her father and holding his hand gently,

"Which one…my dear daughter?", he looked at her with compassions in his old eyes,

"Well, about my son, and your permission…are they're true?", said the blonde lady,

"Hmmm…about that…", he sighed, "I'm telling you the truth about your son, he's not die, I took him to a local orphanage since he was, perhaps, reminding you of his father", explained him, his eyes were now look sad, as if he was truly meant his sorry before,

"And as for my permission…it depends on how he could explained himself to me, My dear, I am now in fully concerned about you, I won't let any man harm you the way I did before, telling lies, forced you doing things you don't want…and everything", he said gently in a sad voice, making the certain blonde shed a tear,

"Please don't say like that, father, I know, even if you put in a wrong way, you did them all just to make sure I will have what I have deserved", said her quietly, the tears in her eyes were started to flow.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

Just review already, because all I know is that this story took a very very long time to publish, I started at the end of 2011, and the 3rd chapter published on early 2013...


	4. Family Bond

A series that I make a long time ago within the times I'm doing the Little Star series.

This story is based on two family films titled, "**August Rush**" and "**Parent Trap**".

Well, it took me 3 years to finished this, due to everything..hehe

I hope you guys like this!

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**_: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_August Rush and Parent Trap were belongs to their rightful creator_

**_Rate_**_: T, for safety_

**_Genre(s)_**_: Friendship, Family (as for this chapter), Drama, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

**_Warning_**_: AU, Gender-bender, OOC, Typos, Derivative Fiction, Movieverse, etc_

**_Pairing_**_:Kuroro/Female!Kurapika_

**_I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!_**

**_Happy Reading~_**

* * *

**2190 Days**

**Four: Family Bond**

October Lynx

2011-2013

* * *

It was pretty soon after talking to her father; Kurapika was visited by her guests.

"It's been awhile, Kurapika", said the raven haired man, in a way that makes her guard down,

"Forever to me", replied her rather emotionally, while avoiding his gaze.

That gesture however, lead her to meet up with the little raven haired boy, who is came after him in the hand of his twin sister,

"You should've believe in me, Mom, because I'm right", blurt Nikki, who is now stood up before her brother,

"I just know, Dear, that's why I'm sorry", Kurapika said with a shed of tear in her eyes, but the next second, she already hugged them both,

"I wish I never lost any of you, not anymore", she cried again, while holding her children, both Neon and Kuroro was pretty glad that the reunion wasn't turn to a bad situation.

* * *

"Mocha—", a sudden old voice has come behind the blonde's back.

It was her father, who has woken up,

"Is that you?", said him again, which made the raven haired boy turn to him in instant,

"Yes, I am Mocha, are you my mother's father?", he asked as he walks closer to his grandfather's bed, while ignoring his sister's who keeps yelling that he should not goes near the old man, which granted her to be pulled by Kurapika herself,

"It's alright Nikki, he's already telling me the truth, let them be", Kurapika said as she pulled Nikki towards her,

"But Mom…", Nikki plead to not be parted as her mother tried to take her out of the said room,

"Neon, would you mind to take Nikki with you? I need a word with Kurapika, alone", suddenly, Kuroro spoke again, just when he thinks he had enough of her avoidance.

Though Kurapika looking at Neon with please-don't-do-this eyes, the pink haired woman has chose to obey the man and nod, before she grabs Nikki's hand and took her to someplace only god knows where.

"What?", hissed the blonde as she had once again re-build her walls, Kuroro sighed but he does nothing, only grab both of her upper arms and brought her closer, before kissing her intensely.

"Please…don't do this…", whispered the blonde woman between their kiss,

"Why not?", replied him while keeping his hands on her arms,

"Because…I'm scared..", she said as she pulled herself off of him,

"Don't be", Kuroro said as he come closer to her try to get her in his arms again,

"But how? All these years, I always waiting, for you to come, and asked my hand in marriage, but…", she stops as a shed of tear suddenly crossed her cheek, though she tried to be strong, and she had already decided not to give in to the tears, it cannot be helped, she had it too much, and letting it all out makes the tears also come,

"But you never do, did you? All these years, where have you been? What you've been doing?", cried her while trying her best to stop her flowing tears,

"I've been looking, for you, but then I think that this is the best, when we were apart, life works for both of us, isn't it? If I asked you out earlier, your life would only be in vain, everybody will know that I marry you because you were pregnant, by me", said him in a low tone, as if the world has ears to hear if he spoke any louder.

The tears in her eyes goes harder, she never knows how he had doing this all for her best, for her chance to not life like a normal person, graduate from college, getting jobs, raising a child, all without the world knowing her single fact, that she's indeed was slept with an idol and get pregnant.

* * *

As he saw those flowing tears on her cheeks, he embraced her, and this time, she's not resisting, just crying, letting go all of her negative thoughts about him, and giving herself a chance to rely on someone, like she always rely on herself before.

"You know, the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are", Kuroro said while keep holding her in his arms,

"You're a bastard, and a copycat jerk", hissed Kurapika while ironically holding him tighter,

"So you know? Great, then I take that as a compliment", replied him, in some way that makes her smile, a little.

"Well, well, I guess there's nothing to be explained again, right?", a sudden voice came from aside, within a claps, Kuroro and Kurapika was surprised, but yet, they both had prepared for this such of surprising moment,

"What do you mean by 'nothing has to be explained again', Father?", the blonde woman talk first, as the one whose talk is none but her own father,

"Didn't you two just saying your love to each other, solving the problems?", he asked in his old man voice, which really embarrassed both of them,

''You heard it…both of you?", Kurapika asked as she rolls her eyes to find her father along her peripheral vision, and her best friend, Neon while her children was playing together at the hospital's playground.

"Well, Kurapika, I think even the nurses heard it", Neon said in blushed face as she can't help herself being embarrassed after overhearing their conversation just then.

"Why'd so shy, Dear? Everyone has a right to know", Kuroro said proudly as he get a grab of her waist, making her face burnt as red as shrimp,

"Hands off!", exclaimed the blonde, which, of course, bring the laughs of everyone, especially him,

"He's right, Kurapika, everyone needs to know this joyful news", her father said in amusement,

"But…wasn't he..needs to..", she frowned at her father's words,

"Not anymore, after eavesdropping your conversation, and knows how he considered you and thinking only for your best, I think he deserved you as much as you deserved him", answered her father,

"Now tell me, my future son-in-law, did you already think of the date?", the old man moves his eyes towards Kuroro, who just responded it with smile,

"I did", said him surely, while having his eyes on his soon-to-be wife and her priceless about-to-protest expression.

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** So I guess, this is it, the end of this long-lost story

And even so, I still hope to see your reviews somehow, just to let me know what you think of this story, especially the last part.


End file.
